


Who is Prongslet anyway?

by NeverHadThePlot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, If You Squint - Freeform, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverHadThePlot/pseuds/NeverHadThePlot
Summary: Prongslet has been anonymously pranking the twins since their little brother started Hogwarts. They desperately want to discover who he is so they can join forces.





	

Harry learnt about the Marauders in his first year via the journals his father had left for him in his trust vault. He had been at Hogwarts for about a month before he became the target of one of the Weasley twin’s pranks. He retaliated using a mild prank invented by Prongs to make their hair flash different colours for a day, with the signature ‘Prongslet’. 

The twins were elated that someone had pranked them, and they were determined to find out who ‘Prongslet’ was.

Harry heard them talking excitedly to their friend Lee over breakfast. “Do you thing he’s related to the original Prongs?”

“He’s gotta be, probably his son or something.”

“We have to work out who he is and have him join our pranks!” George said excitedly.

It was then that Harry decided to keep his identity a secret for as long as possible, whilst pranking the twins for every prank they pulled on someone else. 

The more outrageous ‘Prongslet’s pranks got, the more in love the twins fell with him. 

But as well as spending every moment they could trying to work out who their mystery prankster was, the twins grew closer to Harry Potter. They’d kept an eye on him ever since they rescued him with Ron at the start of their second year. 

They worried for the shy boy and tried to be there for him when the rest of the school turned their backs on him.

 

Fred and George hid in an abandoned hallway near the Great Hall and waited for Harry to pass. They’d noticed how depressed the boy had been lately and had decided to help him out. They were going to give him one of their most valuable possessions, the Marauder’s Map. They had debated this for a while, wanting to give it to Prongslet should they ever discover who the kid was, but they figured they could ask him to give it back if it came to that. 

Harry walked past by himself, feet dragging and head down as it had been for the last couple of months. Fred reached out and grabbed his arm, hauling him into the corridor with them. Harry let out a manly squeak as he stumbled straight into George.

“Easy Harry,” George said, catching him before he could face plant and holding him steady.

“G-George?” Harry asked shakily, blinking up at the twin holding his arms. He willed down the blush he knew was spreading to his cheeks at having his crush standing so close.

George grinned at him. “Hello Harry.”

Harry stumbled a few steps away and bumped into someone else. He swivelled round to find Fred standing pretty close. Harry gulped. “F-Fred? W-what are you guys doing?”

The twins caught each other’s eye over the top of Harry’s head and smiled at each other. Apparently their cute little seeker may share their feelings. Harry’s eyes shifted between the two nervously.

“Well Harrykins,”

“We noticed that you seem,”

“A little down lately and,”

“We wanted to do something,”

“To cheer you up.”

Harry cocked his head to the side, his teeth warring at his lip nervously as he watched them. “What are you going to do?”

The twins grinned at him and whipped out the blank map, brandishing it in front of him. “This,” they said in unison, expecting Harry to look at them in confusion. Instead his jaw dropped open and he seemed to stare at it in awe.

“How?” he whispered, reaching out to touch it.

The twins looked at him confused. “Harry, do you know what this is?” Fred asked.

Harry swallowed and nodded. To prove it he slid his wand from his pocket and tapped the paper. “I solemnly swear I’m up to no good.”  
Before his very eyes his father’s signature appeared beside his friend’s, ink spiralled across the paper revealing the map. He looked up and gave the twins a watery smile. “Thank you,” he said gratefully and launched himself into their arms. 

Shocked, the twins could do nothing but pull him further into their arms. He buried his face into George’s shoulder, allowing a few tears to slip free in his overly emotional state. 

“Harry, are you okay?” George asked, feeling the dampness on his shoulder and sharing a concerned look with his twin.

“Yeah, sorry, yeah I’m fine,” Harry said, wiggling out of their arms and wiping at his eyes. “Where’d you guys get this? Filch confiscated it from Wormtail in their seventh year.”

“We nicked it out of his office in,”

“First year. How do you,”

“Know what it is and,”

“That Wormtail lost it?”

Harry smiled at them, a hint of mischief entering his eye that they’d never seen their before. “Prongslet is their only progeny. It would be wrong of him not to know his legacy would it not?”

The twin’s jaws dropped simultaneously and Harry giggled at their dumbstruck expressions.

“You’re Prongslet?”

“James Potter was Prongs?”

“Yup,” Harry agreed, popping the ‘p’.

The twins looked at each other, then back at Harry. “You mean that all those pranks,”

“For the last two years,”

“Have been you all along?”

“Um,” Harry said gulping, he backed away slowly at the vindictive look in their eyes as they glanced at each other again.

“Get him!” they cried.

“Ah,” Harry yelled, turning on his heel and exiting into the entrance hall running away as the twins charged at him.

They chased him all over the castle until they eventually caught up to him on the third floor. Leaping at him Fred managed to clamp his arms together and George started mercilessly tickling him. Harry squealed and squirmed in their grip, giggling loudly as they attacked his ribs.

“Noooo, let go, lemme go!” he cried, laughing.

“Never!” they cried, “we must get revenge!”

The three of them never noticed as they rolled around in the corridor that they had ended up outside the Defence classroom and Professor Lupin came out to see what all the noise was about. He paused half way out the door, not entirely sure how to deal with the three pranksters giggling wildly on the floor.

“Okay, okay!” Harry said between laughing breaths, “What if I let you read their journals, will you forgive me then?”

The twins paused in thought, having a conversation between them with just their eyes before nodding decisively. “Deal,” they said together, each picking up one of his hands and shaking it, before pulling him to his feet.

It was then that they saw Lupin leaning against the door jamb.

“Alright boys?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

“Never better sir,” Fred said, swinging an arm over Harry’s shoulder.

Harry blushed at the action, but then grinned at their teacher, grabbed the twins hands and dragged them away, calling, “bye Uncle Moony,” over his shoulder.

Remus stared after them in shock at hearing his old nickname as the twins both stopped and turned to stare at him but didn’t get to say anything before Harry yanked on their arms and dragged them back towards the Gryffindor common room.

“Professor Lupin is Moony?” George asked excitedly as Harry dragged them down the corridor.

“Do you know who Padfoot and Wormtail are?” Fred asked.

Harry scowled at that but nodded. “Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew.”

“Isn’t he the wizard that,”

“Sirius Black killed?”

“Yeah,” Harry said sadly. “Give you three guesses who Padfoot is.”

“No,” George said.

“He’s not, is he?”

Harry looked up at them sadly. “Yeah, what’s worse though? He’s my godfather.”

The twins stopped dead in their tracks and stared down sadly at their friend. Fred pulled him into his arms. “We’re sorry Harry. You just can’t catch a break can you?”

Harry nuzzled into the hug for a moment, relishing in the rare human contact before he sighed and pulled away. “It’s okay, I’m fine. Thanks though.” He smiled up at Fred.

Fred smiled at him tenderly and pressed a kiss into his messy hair. “You’re welcome.”

George smiled at the scene, before taking Harry’s hand in his once more and leading him down the corridor. “So, now that we know who you are,”

“Will you join us in our pranking efforts?”

Harry smiled at them brightly. “Two conditions.” They raised their eyebrows in question. “We never target the same person twice in a row unless it was a prank on a large group or they are being particularly brattish. And two, no one finds out that Harry Potter had anything to do with it. Prongslet only.”

The twins seemed to think for a moment before grinning at him brightly. “We accept your steep terms.” They agreed, each sealing it with a kiss to his cheek causing Harry to blush bright red and duck his head.

…

“Prongslet hasn’t pranked you two in a while,” Lee commented following the execution of another one of their brilliant plans a few months later. “Did he get bored of you or something?”

The twins grinned at him brightly. “Alas, no, dear friend,” George began.

“You see, we discovered Prongslets secret identity,”

“And as such, he has joined us in our Marauding ways.”

Lee’s jaw dropped. “Seriously? You two knuckleheads worked it out?”

“Well, no,” they admitted, Fred pouting just a little. “He outed himself unintentionally.”

“So, who is it then?” Lee asked enthusiastically.

“Sorry mate,”

“But we promised Prongslet,”

“He would remain anonymous if,”

“He was to share his pranking knowledge,”

“With us.”

Lee pouted disappointedly, but didn’t push them on the topic, he knew they wouldn’t budge.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, I just wish I was that awesome


End file.
